Year 2050 Chocolate Frog Wizard Cards
by TheRealGinnyPotter
Summary: These are Wizard Cards from the year 2050. The concept is not mine but the cards are.


GINNY POTTER   
-Order of Merlin 1st class   
-Order of the Phoenix 1st class   
-Order of Hypocrates 1st class   
  
Ginny Potter, previously Ginny Weasley, is considered to be one of the most masterful potions mistresses of our age. After marrying her childhood sweetheart, famous Harry Potter, Ginny was responsible for creating the common cold cure potion that was the catalyst for the revolutionary 2030 Muggle/Wizard World Awareness and Peace summit. Ginny is credited with single-handedly bringing to a close years of secrecy between the Muggle and Wizarding world and establishing a new order of government between the two worlds.   
  
Ginny's other accomplishments include the 2022 scientific breakthrough on wolfsbane potion - allowing werewolves for the first time to add sugar to their wolfsbane serum without rendering the potion inert, the 2014 negotiations for the Giant re-population efforts, and the 2028 hiccup relief potion.   
  
With her extraordinary accomplishments, Ginny still found time to raise her 7 children (6 girls, and 1 boy, James) and now enjoys spending time with her grandchildren, twins Fredericka and Georgette, named for her beloved brothers Fred and George. Ginny still likes to work with potions but now Ginny says she does it "more for entertaining the children than for world peace."   
  


HERMIONE GRANGER-WEASLEY   
  
Hermione Granger-Weasley is currently the President of the controversial Right to Magical Equality Group, based in Eugene, Oregon. Ms. Granger-Weasley, a long time supporter of magical creature rights was released from her position at the Ministry of Magic when it was found that she was responsible for organizing and instigating the 2010 House-elf March on London and subsequent riots that followed. She was fined 10,000 galleons, served 30 days in Azkaban, and her Order of Merlin title was stripped. Upon her release, she was deemed a martyr for the cause and undaunted by the Ministry of Magic's actions and spurred on by her avid supporters, she continued to fight for magical creature rights and was honored by the United Magical Liberties Union in 2015 for her work in creating a universal code for the treatment of magical creatures.   
  
No longer willing to tolerate the British Ministry of Magic's restrictions on freedom, she left Britain in disgust in the year 2020 in search of a new home in the Land of the Free. Once in the United States she met her American counterpart in Oregon, Sunshine Morray, and formed what is the now defunct House Elf Labor Party. But from these humble beginnings in Oregon sprang up the largest magical creature organization in the world, The Right to Magical Equality Group. This somewhat controversial organization has given rise to many success stories including the now famous story of Winky of the Crouches, a 3rd generation family house-elf, stepping beyond her enslaved background to become President of the wildly popular internet company "House-Elves.com".   
  
Hermione Granger-Weasley's personal life is unfortunately not a success story. The bitterness over the murder of her muggle parents by He-Who-Still-Must-Not-Be-Named in 1998 and the lack of support for her cause from her husband Ron Weasley, caused the marriage to collapse and the couple divorced in 2015. The Weasleys have 2 sons, both of whom live with their father, Ron, in Godric's Hollow. Mr. Weasley cited financial ruin and lack of emotional availability for the reason for the divorce.   
  
Hermione Granger-Weasley is currently leading the efforts to obtain equal pay for equal work for witches and wizards.   
  
Ms. Granger-Weasley is perhaps best known for her speech in Berkeley where she said, "We are all one in this universe - muggles, wizards and magical creatures alike. I have a dream that someday we will all stand together as one, united in our cause for freedom".   


HARRY JAMES POTTER   
  
-Order of Merlin 1st class   
-Order of the Phoenix 1st class   
-TriWizard Tournament Champion   
-Six-time Seeker of The Year   
-Two-time MVP Quidditch World Cup   
-Founder, Knights of Fawkes   
  
Widely regarded as the most powerful wizard since Albus Dumbledore, Harry has never quite come to terms with his destiny as such. Harry first burst onto the scene when he was just a year old when he defeated He-Who-Still-Must-Not-Be-Named by averting and surviving the unforgivable Avada Kadavra curse. Harry struggled with his fame and seeming destiny throughout his years at Hogwarts and seemed always to prefer the Quidditch Field to the BattleField. It would be some time before his closest friends and advisors would convince him that it was his destiny to meet and finally kill He-Who-Still-Must-Not-Be-Named.   
  
Shortly after graduation and his marriage to his childhood sweetheart, Ginny Weasley (Potter), he joined the British National Quidditch Team where he was a brilliant Seeker, winning Seeker of the Year six times, (2002 – 2008). He was also voted Most Valuable Player of the Quidditch World Cup two years in a row (2010 and 2011).   
  
This carefree life was not to last however, and Harry's unmistakable destiny once more came knocking. After the murders of his Godfather Sirius Black and best friend Hermione Granger-Weasley's muggle parents at the hands of Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Harry could no longer deny the Gryffindor blood coursing through him. He formed the Knights of Fawkes in the year 2014, an organization largely considered to be the most prestigious order in the history of Wizadry. The elite members of the Knights of Fawkes included such famous wizards as Bill and Charlie Weasley, RJ Lupin and Sir Flynn Westberry to name but a few. In the year 2026, after many years spent in search of the Death Eaters' hiding place, Harry led the raid on the Death Eaters' lair, a location that had remained undiscovered since 1983. It would be another year before he would locate and finally destroy his nemesis, He-Who-Still-Must-Not-Be-Named.   
  
In 2028, Harry returned home from his crusades for good to find Ginny a master potions mistress and his 7 children promising wizards in their own rite. Harry has given up the battlefield for good and enjoys spending time coaching his grandchildren's Quidditch team on weekends and spending time with Ginny testing out her new line of love potions. 

PANSY PARKINSON WEASLEY   
Poet Laureate, H.T.M.C.O.   
M.C.A.S. Special Humanitarian Award   
  
Pansy started out as a rather unremarkable witch who was pigeonholed by society as likely to follow the path of dark wizardry as so many of her fellow Slytherins had done before her. Early in her magical schooling she was associated with the likes of Draco Malfoy (deceased), and Vincent Grabbe and Gregory Goyle, which furthered this perception.   
  
It was in Pansy's fourth year at Hogwarts that she came face to face with her true destiny. She discovered during a particularly unusual Care of Magical Creatures lesson that she had an affinity for handling unicorns. During her fifth, sixth and final year at Hogwarts she shunned her Slytherin peers and spent much of her time assisting Professor Rubeus Hagrid with his Care of Magical Creatures lessons, quickly becoming the leading authority on many unusual creatures.   
  
Upon graduation, Pansy was offered a position at the M.C.A.S. (Magical Creature Altruistic Society) where she continued her work on unicorns. In 2018 she partnered with Ginny Potter in utilizing unicorn blood for the treatment of advanced arthritis and received MCAS's highest honor, the Humanitarian Award. In 2020 she was invited to expand her skills into the area of dragons and began working with her partner and now husband, Charlie Weasley. In 2022, they formed the Humane Treatment of Magical Creatures Organization where Mrs. Weasley currently serves as Poet Laureate.   
  
Despite her inauspicious beginnings as a Slytherin, Pansy is recognized as a leading magical creatures advocate and it is rumored that Pansy has a unique gift and is said to be able not only to speak to snakes but to all creatures. Mrs. Weasley has never confirmed or denied this fact, but is often known to quote one of her brother-in-laws in saying "it's not what you are born to but the choices you make in life that determine who you are and what you become". 


End file.
